


Get away from my daughter

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Airports, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: SpideypoolFem!slash postponed flight
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	Get away from my daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen (?) from: https://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists 
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to write Spideypool. :) Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clicking on the series title!

Peta could scream. She overslept and missed the call from Ms Stark about an important Avenger’s emergency in Boston and even though Ms Stark had booked the first flight for her, the flight was now delayed. Peta stood in front of the flight board, biting her lip and watching. She would stand here until it said boarding; there was no way she’d let herself miss the flight.

“Let me guess, your flight as well?”

Peta looked up to a woman standing beside her, pointing towards the flight board. Peta glanced her up and down, but Peta’s spidey senses quiet. This woman was tall, extremities covered except her neck and head, which were covered in heavy scarring. Peta wondered why she didn’t wear wigs or makeup to cover it, she’d seen people to it before.

“Uh, yeah. I was in a hurry too.”

The stranger nodded. “Me too. My friends never invite me on their private jet.”

“Really?”

“Too annoying or too hideous, we will never know.”

“Oh.” Peta frowned. “It’s not that bad.”

“Well thanks, baby girl, but I think you might need to clean those glasses.”

Peta raised an eyebrow, took off her glasses, polished them on her sweater and replaced them. “Not bad at all.”

The stranger looked surprised, then smirked and chuckled, extended her gloved hand. “I’m Wanda.”

“Peta.” Peta shook her hand.

“So, what’s got you heading to Boston?” Wanda asked, stirring an obscene amount of sugar into her coffee. She had invited Peta to get coffee, promising the younger woman to keep an ear out for their boarding call, not that Peta’s enhanced ears would miss it anyway.

“Uh, work.” Peta nodded.

“You don’t sound too confident about that.” Wanda smirked, and Peta found herself memorised for a second.

“Sorry I’m, just trying not to focus on how late I am.”

“Ah. Well, what can you do, babe.” Wanda sat back. She was actually gorgeous, high cheekbones, a strong but elegant jaw and sparkling eyes.

“W-what about you?” Peta asked, hiding her blush behind her coffee cup but Wanda caught it.

“Similar thing… How old are you?”

“Oh, I’m 23.”

“You look like you could be 17. That sweater is… hideous.”

‘Ah,” Peta looked down; it was the sweater her Uncle Marv had bought her for her birthday, so she really wore it for sentimental value more than anything. It was pink with green stripes, which, in comparison to Wanda’s suit and leather jacket, was incredibly childish.

“It’s cute.”

“Cute and hideous?” Peta looked up to see an amused look in Wanda’s eye.

“Tell me, sweet cheeks, got anyone picking you up in Boston?”

“I’m… actually not sure. I hope so.”  
“Well, if not, you can hitch a ride with me.”

Peta thought a minute, she was always taught not to trust strangers, but surely Wanda was just being protective over a nervous girl potentially going to be alone in a strange city. Wanda didn’t know Peta was Spiderwoman, going to meet the Avenger’s to fight some cocked up villain.

“I think I’ll be okay, but I’ll keep you posted.”

Wanda laughed again, and Peta thought that surely - god is a woman and she was sitting across from her.

They finished their coffee, making small talk about Peta’s college studies and Wanda’s taste in music and clothing. Peta wanted to go sit by their boarding gate, and Wanda obliged, offering Peta her lap for a pillow when Peta complained about the uncomfortable seats.

Peta was starting to dose off, Wanda’s hand in her hair, when she felt her spidey sense tingle, and she snapped her up head to listen to which direction danger was coming from.

“P?” Wanda asked, confused. Peta suddenly heard it coming, leaping to her feet and pulling Wanda out of the way before a certain red and gold armoured billionaire came flying through the window, crashing into the seats they had just been sitting in.

“Ms Stark!” Peta called, as the suited woman sat up.

“Oh! You’re still here kid?”

“What’re you doing back in New York?”

“Fight decided to head south very quickly. Get your spandex on my girl, we’re gonna need you.” Tina turned to Wanda and looked her up and down. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Hello to you too, metal bitch.” Wanda said with her normal amount of grace, glancing at Peta. “I _was_ going to lend you hand. But if you don’t need me, I can be on my way.”

“No. That’s great, come on. But stay away from Peta.” And with that Ms Stark was shooting backout the new door she’d just made in the window. Peta turned to Wanda, cocking her head. Wanda sighed.

“See you out there, baby girl.”

Peta didn’t really have time to think about that as the very intimate, dragon looking, ugly threat was headed their way. Peta got into her red and blue and swung outside, the Avenger’s were in quick pursuit.

“What does this thing _want?”_ Peta asked, desperately attempted to web its legs to it would trip. It was very determined to go on its way.

“It seems to be feeding on nuclear energy. It already visited the two power plants up north.” Nathan said over Peta’s headset.

“Doesn’t matter where it’s going, so long as we stop it before it does more damage.” Captain America said sternly.

“On you’re right, Stella.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, _great_. Deadpool’s here.” Rhonda groaned

“Deadpool?” Peta paused, eyes looking for the humorous and flirty red mercenary she had met before. But her distraction caused her to get backhanded by the beast, straight into Wanda’s arms.

“Falling for me already, baby girl?” Panda eyes smiled.

“You’re Deadpool?”

“Peta get away from her!” Ms Stark called

“Don’t leave without saying goodbye.” Wanda winked before setting Peta down and running in to join in the attack.

“So,” Peta panted, beast defeated and S.H.I.E.L.D agents starting to swarm around and clean up. “Not going to Boston anymore?”

“Nope. Sorry, will have to raincheck that hitchhike.” Wanda, still in full costume, ran a hand over Peta’s unmasked cheek.

“Definitely.” Peta smiled. “You should, hang around New York rooftops sometime.”

“Hm, now why would I do that, cupcake?”

“Just that, I’m… there… sometimes… most nights.” Peta looked down. Wanda’s eyes smiled again, but the smile left as Ms Stark came back over.

“Wanda leave my daughter alone.” She warned, smirking when Wanda looked confused. “Metaphorically she might as well be. And we don’t need sociopathic assholes like you hanging around anymore. Thanks for your help, enjoy your day. Come on Peta.”

Peta was a little torn on who to go to, it seemed sad to leave Wanda standing along on the tarmac. Wanda seemed to sense her confliction and wave her to follow Tina.

“Go on then, I’ll see you back in the big apple, gorgeous.” Wanda pulled up the bottom half of her mask and planted a light kiss on Peta’s lips. “It’s a date.”

“Wilson! Leave her alone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, is it just me or would the Blake Lively/Anna Kendrick dynamic from A Simple Favour work so well for a fem!spideypool?? Like as a woman who has been around a while, I think Wanda would act a lot differently than Wade. And like, Blake and Ryan Reynolds... see the parallel I'm striving for? xD
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked my gender bend, just for something different. Bit short but I liked it.
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
